


ჱ no trespassing ჱ

by taylorwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU Destiel - Freeform, College AU, Cop Car, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, cas - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorwrites/pseuds/taylorwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean takes Castiel—resident goody two shoes—out on a date, to the beach, in the middle of March. They conveniently ignore a not-so-conveniently placed trespassing sign… and the night takes a turn for the memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ჱ no trespassing ჱ

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 'Cop Car' by Keith Urban

They’re in the middle of a heated discussion over Led Zeppelin vs Pink Floyd, when they come upon the perfect spot. Dean likes the beach and all, but Cas—he loves it. It was the first thing they talked about when they met in their College Biology class last year, and the place Dean decided to take him to now that it was blatantly clear they liked each other (as if it hadn’t been before).

"Dean—" Cas cuts him off, mid-argument. "The sign says ‘ _no trespassing.’_ " There’s a hint of gentle alarm in his voice, like he’s afraid to mention this.

"You can read! Good job, buddy, knew you got into college for somethin’ other than your looks," Dean teases, winking over at him and making a sharp turn past the sign, where the Chevy’s tires crunch over finely ground sand and broken beer bottles. Some, probably, left by Dean. Before the cops cracked down on people coming to the beach before it opened, of course. But there’s no way they  _really_ think anyone’s gonna listen to that, right?

Blue eyes roll over towards him, and Dean has to grip the wheel a bit harder to keep the car from swerving out of control.  _God, his eyes are too bright to be human._ He swallows, parks the car, and gestures for Cas to get out with him.

"If we sit  _riiiight—”_ a pause, as he hoists himself up on his car’s trunk, and waits for the male to the same, “—here, we can see the planes taking off. for the late night flights.”

Cas smiles, looking intrigued, and turns to gaze at Dean. “I’m sure it’s a very lovely view.” 

And Dean swallows, hard, looks down at his interlocked fingers hanging loosely between his knees.  _Now what?_  He’s about to give some kind of awkward grumble about the homework they have for this weekend, when he hears Cas gasp, sees him gesture at the sky. “ _Look!_ ”

A plane takes off over them, and when Cas’s hand comes down, it grabs Dean’s. They each squeeze, turn towards each other, and to Dean’s surprise, Cas is the one that initiates the kiss. It’s soft, almost hesitant, and the lips are so damned soft that Dean barely suppresses a groan before he deepens the kiss. Tongues slide over each other, and Cas’s is so  _big,_ jesus, it fills Dean’s mouth with gentle motions and soft flicks.

Dean grabs Cas’s face in his hands and pulls him closer. And though Cas is a good boy who follows every damn rule in the book, he lets out a very naughty growl of pleasure and digs his nails into Dean’s sides. Dean lays back on the Impala’s trunk, legs soon intertwining with Cas’s as the other male splays out on top of him. Dean’s first instinct is to roll his hips upwards, begging for contact, and the response he gets is an immediate moan and a returning motion.

"Cas—" Dean manages to choke out, eyes closing. "If ya—if I’m movin’ too fast… you just gotta… let me know." God knows he’s ten times more advanced than the nerdy little guy.

But Cas just rolls his eyes and kisses him, hard, rolling Dean’s lower lip between his teeth. “I’m not a child, Dean Winchester.” And the way he says his full name gets Dean more hot and bothered than before, so he flashes Cas a grin and lets their hips rut against each other, shamelessly, until even the cool Spring air isn’t enough to keep Dean’s flannel, or Cas’s simple white button-down, on.

Dean lightly rakes his nails down Cas’s back, just to test if he likes that—and  _oh,_ he does, quite a bit. He arches towards Dean’s touch, and the soft noises of pleasure he makes get louder the harder he’s scratched. His hand slides swiftly downward, palming the ever-increasing bulge in Dean’s ratty old jeans.

"Mmm—" Dean hums, nodding his head to let Cas know that yes, fuck, it’s perfectly fine for him to take control. Which the other male does, for a few moments, until Dean’s so lost in the moment that he barely notices Cas’s curious head tilt, and the way his hand slows down.

He whines, earning the guy’s attention, and Cas holds up a finger to his lips, swollen from kissing. “Do you hear that?” he asks.

And that’s when Dean actually does hear it— _it_ being sirens, and not too far away, either.

“ _Shit!”_  he jumps up, sharing a wide-eyed look with Cas, as they both scramble to put on their clothes. Dean’s a pro at this by now, so it takes him all of ten seconds to fix himself, but Cas isn’t even on his first button when the cops pull up beside them.

Dean takes a second to let himself notice the fact that the red and blue lights, flashing obnoxiously in their faces, make Cas’s eyes look like a myriad of different colors, changing as quickly as this time came and went.

The first officer is big and burly and makes Dean’s already aching cock twitch in his jeans. “The hell are you two doin’ out here?” he demands to know, his partner getting out to give them both discerning looks.

"Well—" Dean begins.

He’s interrupted by a squeak to his right, and the sound of Cas’s feet hitting the ground as he starts sprinting.

"Go after him!" The head cop shouts, grabbing Dean by the scruff of his neck as his partner takes off after Cas, whose flailing arms almost look like wings from this distance.  _Well, he is kind of angelic,_  Dean thinks, which makes him chuckle, which makes the cop jerk him into the back seat of his cruiser.

Cas joins him not five minutes later, out of breath, with a reckless grin on his features.

"Officer, please," he tries to sweet-talk, "just let us go. We certainly won’t be returning."

The man grunts and turns away, but Cas lightly reaches out his foot to touch the man’s knee. “Can I have a light?” he asks hopefully, and the cop slams the door in his face.

"You don’t even smoke," Dean whispers.

"Well, yes, but I was hoping to buy us some time," Cas replies, leaning close to give Dean the quickest peck.

With his companion on the left, and Dean on the right, the car takes off. And almost as if nothing happened, the two ruffians in the backseat talk. About nonsense, about the universe, about the fact that they’re so totally fucked after this. As they pull up to the station, Dean realizes he’s never had a conversation so fulfilling. And he realizes that despite Cas’s rule-following ways, he’s got a lot more freedom in him than one might expect.

"Y’know," he murmurs, "your daddy’s gonna kill me." Cas’s dad thought he was some kind of god or something—certainly had the complex of one, after all—and certainly didn’t approve of dirty mechanic Dean Winchester.

Cas shrugs, his smile lopsided and casual. “I don’t care. I wouldn’t change a thing about tonight, and my running away will make a great story for English class, don’t you agree?”

Dean laughed, harder than he had in a long time, even as the cops wrestled them from the back of the car and tried to separate them, while Cas made an effort to stick close. “You’re crazy as hell!” he shouted.

_And I think I’m a little in love with you._


End file.
